What led to the Rebellion of the Scions
by Jote
Summary: A 13 series ficlets concerning the Espers of the Games. From their point of view, of what led them to rebel against the gods. R&R please
1. Belias, the Gigas

_Hiya everyone! I'll work on everything else, but this just came to me last night and I just to do it! I hope you like it. It's about the Espers in the game and what led to them rebelling, each with their own agenda. The scions of light and their names come from the games guide book._

_Discalimer is at the bottom_

* * *

_Belias, the Gigas_

Yes, I am a mistake the gods created, they did not like how I appeared. Half-man and half-monster, cruelly their other creations treated me. Yes, the scions of light snobbish ones they were. They did not likes those like me. They did not like Scions of Darkness, which I am.

Scions of Darkness were created in opposistion of the Scions of Light. The scales must balance the gods say, light and darkness must be equal. We, scions of darkness know that is not true. The gods treat them much better than I or us, I will not have that.

My "equal" is the Scion of Transcendent Loghrif, we both are guardians of the Holy realm. We guard the gate of Fire, of the Holy Realm.

Fire, I am a fire one. Fire works one with me, I work one with fire. My orange red eyes stared forth at the ones who were entering the Holy Realm. They feared me, but they did not hate me.

Fear it works well to my advantage, but my actions are watched. The gods do not trust me, they fear I will rebel. I will rebel not yet, just not yet.

All plans take time to come forth, but i've had many years to plan, and it is close to fruition. The other scions of darkness might rebel, and I shall rebel with them.

Ultima, my sister I wonder would you rebel? You are their masterpiece, you are their high seraph. You are the pure one, who aides in reincarnation and guiding those to the Holy Realm. But I wonder dear sister, are you a scion of light or are a scion of darkness? Maybe you are neutral and unaffected by this.

Ahh, I can just imagine, we the scions of Darkness ruling over the scions of light. I can get my revenge on them for when they treated me cruelly. Yes, they will bow down to us, to me.

For the day to come, I cannot wait. What are their weaknesses I wonder?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the espers, names or any likenesses of anything relating to the game. They belong to sqaure-enix. I seek to make no profit from this._


	2. Mateus, the Corrupt

Mateus, the Corrupt

My obsidian eyes watch my underlings. I protect them, after all they are are my people. Lahabrea, Abyssal Celebrant and a Scion of Light scares some of my people.

He knows it, and he uses it to his advantage. Because of him I can feel my power draining. The coldness of my world bothers me not, for I am used to it. It is useful though, for scions of light can not take the intense cold and they do not enter here except for him.

Throughout the many years I have lived, my power grew and grew, through the worshipping of the mortals. Through their faith, I have gained power, but now it is fading and leaving my grasp slowly oh so slowly as time edges by. Soon, I will be unablle to protect my people if my powers continue to drain from me.

You, Scions of Light, tokens of the gods; take what belong to you not. You take what truly belongs to us Scions of Darkness. The prayers from the mortals, their rituals and holidays gave me strength, but no longer are they directed to me, no oh no they are directed to you Scions of Light. You take my strength from me Lahabrea, for this I shall gain my revenge, for this I shall gain my power back. When it comes back to me fully, you will feel the full force of the powers of the icy darkness.

As time continues to flow by like a never ending river, I am slowly sliding down and down, deeper and deeper into weakness. My power is still waning at this very moment, it wanes at each passing moment. Darkness enshrouds my heart, the coldness of my land continues to drop. Soon no Scion of Light can handles this coldness and inky darkness.

I feel bitter and frustrated more often of later. My fears of becoming nothing are coming true, thanks to you Abyssal Celebrant, the mortals prayers are my power and you take it from me.

Yes, I will get my revenge on you Lahabrea, Abyssal Celebrant. You may grow stronger and stronger and I am becoming weaker and weaker, but the wheels of fate will change. All in due time.

I will not have it! I will no longer be weak and lose my power some more. No, I will become something, no a someone. I refuse to be weak anymore, I will destroy you Lahabrea and your scions of light. I will enslave your masters called the "gods" and I will protect my people.

Alas, but I must make preperations first. This body of mine will not do, I shall not sacrifice my body for my revenge, no I shall use the body of one of your masters. A new body, yes and I know who will donate it to me willingly. Her body is the perfect host.

How do you like it Lady Shiva, Goddess of the Demense of Ice; to be the host of one you mocked so because of my waning powers? I will use your powers -not mine- against the gods, you will be the traitor not I.

It will be painful my dear for a mere moment. Then I will my move and you shall be the host of it.


	3. Shemhazai, the Whisperer

Shemhazai, the Whisperer

My hooves paw at the ground as I forced those who lover each other a lot to separate. As a guardian out of the many Scions, I let those who were allowed into the Holy Realm enter, and those who were not allowed into it. Those who were not allowed into the Holy Realm went to my dear brothers, Zalera and Mateus. That is the decree of which the gods decided. Ultima guided those to the Holy Realm after I made my decision based on my older brother's decision. My older brother is Hashmal, actually he is one of them.

I truly loved this little job as guardian -but the gods do not know it yet- I am tired of being their guardian. They do not know that I shall rebel, for I am bored of this and at the same time entertained. It will be truly a loss for I will no longer have entertainment from the souls of the departed.

Nevertheless, I will have my entertainment from mankind, the mortals. They are a funny lot; they are so fragile, so breakable. They wish to attain power, but with power come evil and destruction. For when they get their power, they will know of destruction and evil.

Malice and hatred shall grow into their hearts, and they will destroy themselves. I can give them the motivation they need, the strength to do so. Humankind was apparently created in the image of god. However, they will not attain the power of gods, for they are weaklings.

The gods gave them intelligence and they do not know how to use it. Such pitiful waste of creation, but they are entertaining never the less.

A friend, or rather, a "spy" of mine caught my attention and I turned my attention to her. She was my "equal" as the gods put it, and she betrays them. A Scion of Light giving a Scion of Darkness information concerning their weaknesses, such irony. How bittersweet, the gods will learn that their sweet Matyr Igeyorhm betrayed them, and gave away their weaknesses.

"I know of the gods weaknesses, Shemhazai my friend and sister" the sweet Matyr said to me and I just observed her a mocking glint in my eyes.

"Tell me Matyr Igeyorhm, for you shall be rewarded greatly," I told her lying through my teeth. However, she is too nice so she believes my lies. She is a naive one, oh how it'll break her little heart when she learns that I have double crossed her. I told her that I would not tell the gods of her betrayal, but I will. Yes, I shall tell the gods that she had let the cat out of the bag of their weaknesses. She swore an oath and broke it.

Ultima my dear older sister, you surprise me, you of us all rebel? Yes, I shall side with you I know of the gods secrets, I know of their weaknesses, exploit them dear sister. Then, I shall play my game with mankind.


	4. Hashmal, Bringer of Order

Hashamal, Bringer of Order

Chaos and Disorder are common, but order I must bring to them. I can manipulate the laws of the hume world, I hold the holy power to lead mortals to order. It is a lot of work, but I have grown used to it over the passing time. I am tired of this constant disorder and chaos.

If only things were simple and less troublesome my workload would be less than it already is. I constantly bring order to the departed. Watching them tremble in anticipation of my decision on their fate. Do they go to the peaceful realm of the Holy Realm or do they go to cold, desolate underworld? They know not of what I choose. I work with my brother Exodus, he balances their good deeds and bad deeds and I then pass judgement.

I am tired of this, it is the same thing every day and night. But I wish to bring order to all things and then I may rest. I hear your words Fandaniel, the Protector. Your job is too protect all, but you do not do so do you? You cannot protect all, because of this disorder and chaos.

I bring order and you can protect, but if I do not bring order you cannoy protect. This infuriates you does it not? Lady Fandaniel, the Protector and Scion of Light who cannot do her job if there is chaos and disorder. I will keep doing my job, but I do not like it very much.

My eyes gleam with frustration as I listen to their begging, but it will not work on them as I sentence them. They go to my sister Shemhazai, she is a conniving one and she makes my work harder. But, it is a price that is payed for me. I am the Bringer of Order.

Ultima, sweet sister. I shall support your little rebellion. I desire to bring order to all and if this little rebellion works thenmy goal will be fulfilled. Sweet sister what is your purpose for the rebellion? You are their perfect one, are you tired of being the one who aides in reincarnation and guiding the departed to a land of bliss for them?

Perhaps you decided for a change of pace maybe. You are cunning and smart, for I do not even know you? Who have you told of your little plot of rebellion? I wonder have you lost your purpose and has darkness finally begun to enshroud you with her conniving tendrils of darkness? Do you fear the darkness, sweet sister of mine.

Perhaps I may never know, but I will back you. I will back you because I desire to bringer Order to all.

--------

Disclaimer: I do now any characters of final fantasy xii or any of their likenesses, they belong to Square-Enix. My information of them comes from my lovely guide book. I came up with this last night or was it two nights ago? I do not know. But forgive me if this seems related or similar to anything you have read prior before this. I do not plagarise and I did not plagarise. The purpose for this is the fact that their are rarely anything concerning the Espers and their rebelion. The idea though belongs to me.

Note: Please read and review! comments are always appreciated, and so is constructive criticism. But, flames and mean comments aren't nice so I kindly ask you not to do anything like that . I forgot to put the disclaimer on Chapters 2 and 3 sorry, but the disclaimer applies to the others kk?


	5. Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud

Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud

I won the battle, but at a great prize. My armor once a light shadw of blue and gold, now navy and marine blue and dark gold. My armor once full of light now full of darkness. Dark clouds froth and move around me. Waves join in with the frothing clouds. Rain pours from them, decaying and destroying everything in it's path.

I scare the gods, they think i'm accursed. Actually i'm an anathema to them and to the Holy Queen Emmerololth, Scion of Light. They fear me, they fear my darkness taking over their very own existances.

I was sealed within this armor by the gods, and with armor came a price. My anger makes the clouds darken and darken and the waves get bigger and stronger. They dare to entrap me within this armor, they fear my power which must be why they sealed me in prison.

I let pitch black and murky gray clouds ooze from the ewer I control. Light cannot touch me, since it cannot touch me, my clouds continued to get darker and darker as time goes by. The rain grows more acidic and more wrath filled as my anger grows.

They fear me and they claim i'm the anamthema to the Holy Queen and to them. Curse them for such thoughts, for being sealed in this unholy armor that is which my prison that contains me, my anger and my vengence.

When I become free from my prison, I will seal them in armor like this and then they'll know what it is like, it is not comfortable, it is painful. In this armor my anger froths with darkness and hate. Pain is inflicted upon me in the most simplest and unimaginable ways. My blood makes the rain and water acidic.

My rain and clouds causes chaos and waste, making problems for my brother Hashmal and the Protector Scion of light. I do not care for them though. It is one of my ways of my revenge on the gods. I'll make everything problematic, for the gods and the other scions.

They are fools for sealing me in this armor, but Ultima will you free me from this ever so binding prison when you rule over them? I have caught wind your planned betrayal, I will not side with you unless you let me free, then I will lend you my clouds and water.

When they see the pitch black clouds of mine, they will know that their time has come, they will know that I will gain my revenge upon them. They had broken me and sealed me. Because of this I have come up with a plan of revenge. Holy Queen Emmerololth, Scion of Light you will be my first target. Yes, I wonder how strong your light and purity can last against my darkening clouds.

It will hurt you, after all light cannot stand up to the ever so powerful darkness. Darkness will overcome you scions of light. Darkness wil overcome you so called "gods". Then you will learn of your petty mistakes, when I become free from my prison.

How long will I have to wait? I wonder so often. How much longer must I be in my prison? How much longer will I keep being tortured? When light somehow touches me, it cannot change me. For I have been in the darkness, with the darkness for far too long. All because of you "gods" who sealed me within this cage. My powers continued to froth in and create storms of anger I throw upon the mortals. They will suffer because of your foolish mistake on sealing me, if you didn't seal me what harm could I have done to you so called "_immortal_" ones.

You are not gods, you are just Occuria who claim that you are gods.

-----------

_Disclaimer: I do not any characters of Final Fantasy XII or any of it's likenesses. They belong to Square-Enix. I came up with this idea on the Espers and what led them to rebel yesterday, now that I can remember properly even though I am up very late in my time zone. If it seems like i'm plagarising, I am not I assure you that_


	6. Adrammelech, the Wroth

_Adrammelech, the Wroth_

I strike down those creatures of the other world. They climb up to the Holy Realm, and I strike them down with a vengeful strike. Lightning crackles over their charred, dead bodies. But, they seem to worship me. Must, be my fearful appearance and my strength.

They seem to wish me to be their leader. They worship me, like a god. Maybe I'm a god to them, but they are drawn to me even as I strike them down.

I'm not treated like this by the other scions of light and the gods. Their darkness, seeps up to me, they are trying to turn me against the gods, the ones who created me.

I do not like the gods, but they made the opposite of Deudalephon, the Benelvolent. Maybe they wanted to balance Vengence with Benelvolence, but I do not know.

Unlike my sister Ultima, I would not rebel on a mere whim like her. My fists continue to strike down the monsters of the other world. The scents of their charred remains filled my nose, and I smile in amusement. I enjoy this job of mine. I enjoy striking them down. Their colored blood staining my fists and my body. Slowly becoming one with it as I absorb their powers.

They'd surrender to me and I can lead them against the gods and the Holy Realm. sk good question, but I can't answer them. I don't know the answer to the questions. Some of them ask, "why do serve these gods?"

"Why do you strike us down with such vengence when we've done no harm to you?"

Why do I strike them down? I ask myself that as I continually destroy them and prevent them from entering the Holy Realm. They have a point, what if I turnrf against the gods? In the other world, I would have power, and i'll rise to prominence in the other world.

Yes, I think I will. I will lead them against the gods. These fiendish monsters obeying my every whim. Deudalephon would disapprove, but I do not care about what she approves off.

--------------

Disclaimer: I do not the characters or any of their likenesses of Final Fantasy XII, they solely belong to their creators Sqaure-enix-formerly sqaure-soft-. I only wrote this as means for reading and entertainment for everyone. If it seems like i'm plagarising forgive me, but I am not plagarising

Authoress's Note: I have this on if you guys would like to know. I know it may seemed rushed, and i'm sorry about that. I came up with this when I was bored and trying to duck out of homework. I would enjoy contrucstive critism and i surely don't mind friendly comments, but the former mostly . I hope you enjoy it, P.S. I haven't seen anything of this likenesses at This is a series of 13 little ficlets.

Also, his was hard to write. I'm sorry if it's confusing.


	7. Cuchulainn, the Impure

Cúchulainn, the Impure

Lust. Wrath. Greed. Envy. Gluttony. Sloth. Pride. Seven deadly sins that I swallow to keep this world clean, for to eliminate impurity and corruption, for that is my role in this play of life, in which the gods direct.

A hard task, I am burdened with, because there is so many impurities in this world of mortals, occuria, gods, and scions a like. Impurities from the Humes, Seeqs, and Bangaas. The Viera whom try to avoid such things hide themselves away in seclusive villages in the wood. They do not destroy or polute the world, they are some of the purest species.

Most of the corruption is stemmed from power hungry, greedy humes who want power and to rule.

The Inhabitants of Ivalice gain something good from this, if I did not do what I was ment to do then they'd be so filthy and disgusting more so than now. I do not get nothing of this, other than to become more ugly and disgusting by the second.

Many ancient ruins cover my body, I say they are a sign of my servitude to the gods. My skins is a bright putrid green, with bright purple veins being noticable on some parts of my body. The spike on my head now is a dark red and a dark white. My deeth are a disgusting yellow color, and my gums have the appearance in what humes call gingivities. My looks become worse, as I absorb more impurities. From thus impurites my belly grows larger.

I'm slowly becoming greedy and wrath filled, they start to pulsate through my bright purple veins. I'm growing exceedingly greedy as I, absorb and intake more impurities.

Wrath flows through my veins, it is because of Nabriales, the Majestic and her ego. Every Scions dark and light, have a bad part of them and a good part of them, but Nabrials her problem is her huge ego.

I am filled with wrath also since, beautiful was how I was when was was created and for the first few millenia of my life. What I was then is nothing of what I am now.

A mere hideous and filthy scion.

I walk around absorbing impurities as I move around the area. The humes cannot see me, but they can feel me. A noticable trait of mine is that I kill the Flora and the Fauna with each step I take.

-------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting up lately, I've been quite busy having a life and such. But, I hope you enjoy this, and this one was one that I also had trouble on, and I really hope that I didn't confuse you and it might not be that good, but I tried.

I'm coming up with more song fics by the way


	8. Chaos, Walker of the Wheel

Chaos, Walker of the Wheel

It hurts to be reborn, I would know. I have walked to wheels of life far too many times. My punishment I suppose of entering the turmoil of the world of Man.

I am one of the oldest scions created, I was created by the gods during the time of the Great Making. I suppose this makes me one of the oldest Darkness Scions created. It is not bad being one of the oldest, but a downside is especially for one such as I is that I will die and be reborn again and when I am reborn, I am reborn as an adult scion and not a child scion unlike my brother Zodiark, whom the gods feared would grow too powerful for them to manipulate.

I watch the livings of man and learn how they act and what they do. Very interesting and yet confusion. They are so small, the humes, bangaas, and Seeqs. The viera are medium or sorts, being very tall. They appear so weak and greedy, they are disgusting.

I sit on my Uneh pedestal meditating and cleared my mind and heart and this process takes a few days a humes time, and a few years Scion, Occuria, and God time. So different and so same.

I disobeyed the gods by going down to the land of man. They are so disgusting and so intruiging. I remain unnoticed by any of them, and I smile a smile of contempt on my face. I watch some hume males fight over what is what, they begin to sow seeds of greed and hate.

That is all what mankind if for, they only want to sow seeds of hate and greed and pointless battles will occur. I see no reason in this.

Once I again I go to my pedestal to meditate, but it does not work. The man continues to creep around in my mind and I can not erase them from my memories.

Again, I go down and I frown they are now in turmoil. The soil of the gods, the landowned by "humes" Rozzaria, Dalmasca, and Archadia fight for ultimate power. So many pointless battles are fought and I am so confused. Each time I go down, I am struck down and I am reborn once again. Such a boring and delerious process.

I am lost, I still see not their reasons for greed and power. From my confusion I develope Rage, I beseech the gods, my creators for creating such confusing creatures.

Mitron the Chatisier, a Scion of Light never asks me why. I suppose she is too intriguied by them as well, but she can contain her urges to go down to see them. Never the less I hate dieing and being reborn.

In time, I will unless my rage at the gods, they dared to give me such fate to die and to be reborn again. Damn the gods.

---------------------------

_So what do you think? Is it okay? I tried honestly, and I hope i got the point clear and like before with my other stories grammar isn't important to me as long as you understand it right? ._

_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer for the other chapters. A.K.A. I down own any characters of likenesses of FFXII, they belong to Sqaure-Enix. Also the idea of this drabbles in one story of each scion that idea belongs to me, also i am not plagarising if it seems like I am ._

_So press the review button you know you want to!_


	9. Zalera, the Death Seraph

Zalera, the Death Seraph

I watch the shamaness of Emet-Selch, Angel of Truth and a Scion of light, pray to her lady. She was perfect, She will make the perfect hostage. A useful tool to use against the Gods.

As I enter the world of man, every place I go to turns to darkness, the flora and fauna take on a demonic appearance, the creatures like Humes, Seeqs, Bangaas and Viera become undead as my energy takes their life force from their body. The armor of the Viera turn to a black metallic color, and become bonded to her body. More armor appears now covering their entire legs, with some parts that had spike stabbing them. Giving them endless torture.

The humes, become zombies and skeletons. Those who wielded weapons, became dark lords, skeletons, and plethora of names. Some fallen warriors become Necrophobes, only through the hate filled in their hearts.

Prior to such events happening, by a millennia or so I was not like this. I only became like this through the curses of those that I condemned to the underworld and they raged against the heavens. Their death wails as they were pulled to the cold land below.

Some cursed us all, and most of their curses had affected me. This has led me to lean toward the death of everyone. I seek to take all life from all living things, mortals, scions, occuria, and gods alike. I want them dead and I want their life force. Their life force gives me power that I use for my own agenda.

The shameness has stood up and turns toward me. A red visor covers her eyes, her long raven hair flutters behind her as she moved to face me. The shameness seemed unperturbed by me, and she stared at me. She could not see me, she was blind, but her majick powers are strong.

She walks towards I and my skeletal form move toward her, capturing her in by grip.

By right arm holds her tight, and the feathers on her clothes begin to bond with me. She eventually bonds with me, and her wail of death and of pain reaches far away. This killed many of the those who were soon destined to die.

My right arm, becomes an arm of feathers and metal. The feathers were protected by garnet and obsidian metal that protect such sensitive organs. A bluish white skull head piece appears over the shamanesses head, it bonds with the red visor. Clashing against her ashen grey skin. Her arms were bonded to my right arm as well. They appeared as if they were about to hug some thing or some one.

She unwillingly became my tool, my appendage as a part of my right arm.

Her life energy converts to energy of the dark. Her wail and my darkness kill my opponents. This will severely cripple the gods. Such is my reason to rise against my creators.

Just so that the world of all can become darkness.

_----------------_

_Dislcaimer: The standard disclaimer from all the other chapters apply to this one as well, as well as future chapters. _

_This one was relatively easy to make compared to a few others I have done._

_Zalera sounds so cool no? I just love how it rolls off the tongue._

_Also Zeromus, the Condemner is next then comes Exodus, the Judge-sal._

_Also, I have new song fics up, I would like it if you all would give them a read, even if they're confusing. Some of them are supposed to be confusing by the way, by the way they skip around._


	10. Zeromus, the Condemner

Zeromus, the Condemner

What is Honor? I ask myself that every day, there could be so many things to define it. I think that honor is fairness and balance, integrity and courage.

I honor the law, I honor it so more than the gods themselves.

Still, I am a Scion of Darkness, but I am a Scion of the Holy Order, and I Condemn criminals. Those who disobey and break the law. I condemn those, who shifts the balance along with my brother, Exodus, the Judge-Sal.

Good and Evil, need be balanced, as well as neutral. Should the balance shift, all order will be unbalanced and one side will have more power.

I greatly hate those who disrupt and those who try to disrupt the law of things. They fall into the pits of the living dark and they will never know light. Such as their fate for dishonoring, for breaking, and disrupting the law.

That is my judgement, they belong to the darkness, powered by my hate for them.

As times passes I enjoy condemning more often, maybe my hatred for condemning those whom deserved it, and enjoying their please and begging. It must hurt to be consumed by the living darkness.

Honor? I still no not the answer to, but I find myself not caring about it as much. My heart longs to continue to condemn those guilty and as well as those innocent.

Condemning has become my favorite past time. This displeases the gods. They too do not uphold the law and they must be judged like scions, creatures, and occuria of all.

I sense a great darkness, that makes me and wants me the condemn. And condemn I shall. None shall stop me.

I hate those who break and dishonors the law.

_Dislcaimer: The standard disclaimer from all the other chapters apply to this one as well, as well as future chapters. _

Also please take note that this may seem confusing and out of character. THe Honor part hints to Exodus etc. He is coming up. I'm sorry for the long wait you guys. I just been busy with other plotbunnies in my head and that I have been busy with reality. Unfortunantly. Oh right! I finally got the Zodiak Spear and i'm love it! I know this isn't my best but i did try on it.


End file.
